The present invention relates to a cylinder head cover suction pipe arrangement for an internal combustion engine of the four-cycle-reciprocating-piston-type which formed as a structural unit retained at a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine by means of a seal and bolts.
An internal combustion engine is known--DE-AS 23 39 356--in which the suction pipe arrangement and the cylinder head cover are structurally combined. This unit is rigidly secured at the cylinder head by means of bolts. This construction entails the disadvantage that the internal combustion engine radiates disturbing noises by way of the unit's rigid type of fastening. Also, the wall of the cylinder head cover, facing the cylinder head, is continually acted upon with hot oil out of the cylinder head during the operation of the internal combustion enginer. This leads to an undesirable heating of the suction pipe arrangement and consequently to a reduced filling of the cylinders connected downstream thereof.
It is the object of the present invention to so fasten the structural unit of the cylinder head cover suction pipe arrangement at the cylinder head that noise radiations are reduced. This fastening ensures that a heat-up of the suction pipe by spray oil out of the cylinder head is avoided.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that elastic elements are arranged between the heads of the bolts or screws extending perpendicularly to a separating plane of the cylinder head cover and of the cylinder head, on the one hand, and support parts of the structural unit aligned parallel to this separating plane, on the other.
The advantages principally achieved with the present invention reside in that the structural unit, consisting of cylinder head cover and suction pipe arrangement, is retained at the cylinder head decoupled by the elastic elements. As a result of this decoupling, a noticeable noise reduction of the internal combustion engine is attained. Bolts or screws are screwed into fastening bolts of the multi-partite cylinder head which, on the one hand, assures a safe retention of the structural unit and, on the other, minimizes the mechanical expenditure for threaded bores in the cylinder head. The fastening bolts are parts that can be easily manufactured in automatic machinery.
The covering between the cylinder head and the wall of the cylinder head cover, forming a part of the suction pipe arrangement which is adjacent thereto, prevents an undesired heat-up of the suction pipe arrangement so that filling of the cylinders, which are charged by means of the suction pipe arrangement, is of high quality.
Finally, the cover is a simple structural part easily installed by means of the seal between the cylinder head cover and the cylinder head.